


Hale of a time

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Talia Hale, Awesome Laura Hale, Awesome Talia Hale, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Has Issues, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Doctor Talia, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Stiles-centric, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows that his werewolf family are acting weird around him, not that that's strange they are werewolves after all but they don't know that he knows they are. They seem to be getting progressively touchy feely as his 16th birthday approaches.</p><p> </p><p>HALEBAIT! STILES STILINSKI - where all the Hales are attracted to Stiles, but only one of them is insanely in love & lust with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale of a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheeriosRule88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeriosRule88/gifts).



> I recieved an annoymous prompt a while ago asking for HALEBAIT! STILES STILINSKI - where all the Hales are attracted to Stiles, but only one of them is insanely in love & lust with him 
> 
> I also decided to gift this to CheeriosRule88 because they are so nice with there comments on my other fics :D

Stiles Stilinski is an honorary Hale, his mother and Father were best friends with Talia and her husband Sam, that was before his mother died of course.

But he’s still the very best of friends with them, and has been every since he was born. They all love him!

Well all of them accept Derek but he’s never really given Stiles the time of day anyway so that doesn’t really matter.

The point is lately since his sixteenth birthday was nearing all the Hale’s have been acting different around him. They’ve been acting odd as hell.

Them acting odd isn’t a new thing because the family are all werewolves after all (Laura told him when he was twelve and all the other Hales think he doesn’t know anything about the supernatural) he loves his Laura.

The unlikely duo, everyone thinks that from the Hale family Cora would be the catwoman to Stiles batman but in all honestly Stiles loved Laura more than he loved to read.

And he read a lot (A habit that sort of presented its self when he first began to obsessively research werewolves)

 

When he says their acting weird he means things like being extra touchy feely, he knows packs do that to scent mark but as his birthday nears its started to intensify? Yeah that seems like the right word its not bad of course just different.

Until it all changes to something else.

He always lets himself in the Hale house after school (What he has a key given to him by Talia) and he always makes him and Laura something to eat she always arrives around ten minutes after him getting in from her daily detention.

 

Laura loved to piss people off and get punished for it! Regularly.

“God damn it” He shouts when he trips over Derek’s fucking basket ball.

The trip throws him into the massive oak banister and he hits his shoulder really bad.

Obviously the whole family of werewolves hear him because they have superfucking natural hearing and enhanced senses and everything.

“Stiles?” Talia comes from the kitchen calling out.

“Hmmm” He manages to get out between the pained gasps.

Derek’s at the top of the stairs laughing his ass of and glaring when Cora pushes the asshole out of the way to get down and see if Stiles is okay.

Peter isn’t in and neither is Sam and thank god for that because Sam always fusses over his safety, perhaps because Sam is in fact the only human in the Hale pack.

“What’s up honey?” Talia asks and he swears he sees her eyes flash red when she sees him clutching his shoulder.

“Just hit my shoulder, I tripped over Dicks basketball” Stiles tells her through a forced smirk.

It really fucking hurts.

He can hear Derek let out a small growl at the sound of being called Dick and Cora smirks and looks too worried for her age at Stiles injuries.

Cora may let out a little whine.

“Seriously guys I think Its okay” Stiles tells them through another forced smile.

He attempts to put pressure on it to stand but it caves in and he ends up falling again.

His head is saved from whacking the wood by Talia.

“Let me look” Talia tells him through a small smile.

And that makes so much sense because Talia may be a bad ass Alpha werewolf but she’s also Beacon Hills best doctor.

“Dislocated” Talia announces seconds later. “Cora honey go get my medical kit from the safe and get me the vile labelled Cortisone and a syringe please honey” Talia asks.

“A shot I don’t need a shot” Stiles tells Talia frantically.

He hates needles ever since he saw his mother with about fifty sticking out of her in order for her to get her medication/nutrients/vitamins when she was diagnosed with frontal temporal dementia.

He never wants a needle to go near him.

“Hey guys” Comes Laura’s sulky voice which is immediately on high alert when she hears Stiles scream out her name.

“What’s wrong?” Laura growls when she sees Stiles sprawled out on the floor with Talia touching her arm.

Stiles knows that face that’s the face of Laura when she’s about to shift.

“Laura” Talia lets out a quick shout with enough Alphaness in her voice that it has Laura thankfully under control.

“She wants to stick me with a needle Laura, she can’t do that” Stiles tells his best friend frantically.

“Stiles you need it for the pain” Talia tells him.

“I’ll do it without the shot” Stiles tells he frantically.

“It will hurt too much honey” Talia gives him a small sympathetic smile.

Even Derek looks concerned about Stiles.

Cora comes rushing in with the vile of liquid and a fucking needle he hates needle.

“Laura, do the pain syphoning thing you do I can’t have a needle” He tells her frantically not even realising he’s just told the majority of the Hale family that he knows.

The cortisone in Cora’s palm slip out and lands with a smash, Derek is wide eyed and Laura looks like she’s ready to run if her mother makes even one angry sound.

“I’ve know since I was twelve, I haven’t told a soul and won’t ever tell anyone please just don’t give me the shot” Stiles tells them frantically.

“You told him?” Talia asks her daughter.

“Four years ago” Laura tells her but she’s looking at the picture of Stiles and all the Hale’s on the beach that was taken a year ago.

“Oh thank god” Talia smirks and then her hand starts turning black.

The relieve is instantaneous.

“Me and Sam have been thinking of ways to let you know about us” Talia laughed when Stiles looked like he wasn’t about to have a panic attack.

“It’s kinda obvious, I’ve seen Derek’s claws come out at lest ten times when he’s mad” Stiles tells her he can’t shut up because the pain taking thing is like bliss.

“Really?” Talia ask and she sounds a little mad this time.

“Yeah, Derek’s always struggled with control I would make a much better werewolf” Stiles tries for light hearted but only succeeds in making Derek growl and Talia laugh.

“How do you know he has control and anger issues? Did Laura tell you?” Talia asks picking a few things out of her medical kit like a sling.

“It’s pretty obvious he’s always cranky and its not puberty, he’s always on edge around the full moons not even Cora’s that angry, I’m guessing he hasn’t found an anchor yet” Stiles tells her.

“Correct” Talia beams like a proud mother and it reminds him of his mother so much it hurts for a second.

“Laura distract him while I put his shoulder back in place” Talia demands and Stiles goes to protest because what would distract him possibly from getting his shoulder put back in place.

But Laura goes one better she grabs his face the pain goes away even quicker so she must be pulling pain as well as Talia and then she plants her lips on his mouth.

Not like a little peck either like a full on I love you kiss.

It lasts a while until Talia clears her throat and Derek storms back to his bedroom.

Maybe he hurt the kids feelings when he admitted he knew about the anger issues? Anyway Cora is beaming and Talia looks awkward and Laura just looks triumphant.

Stiles can’t think of anything to say accept “I think I’m gay” Stiles spits out.

Laura and Cora start cackling like witches while Talia puts his arm in a sling.

“Good because I have a boyfriend I don’t want you in love with me” Laura smirks.

“I always thought I was in love with you but you can only see a girl naked so many times and have her kiss you and have it do nothing to you before you know your gay” Stiles shrugs and hisses when it hurts a little but nowhere near as painful as before.

“I’m hungry” Laura announces looking expectantly to Stiles.

“I didn’t get a chance sort of tripped over your brothers basketball” Stiles tells her.

“God damnit Derek” Laura shouts annoyed her sandwich was delayed because of his shit.

“Sam’s going to be so pleased you know about werewolves” Talia was telling him and Stiles for some reason couldn’t stop thinking of the way Derek had growled at him.

/////////////////////////////////////

The next time a Hale’s lips touched his was two days before his sixteenth birthday a week after the Laura kissident as he was calling it.

The person to kiss him was Cora.

She had made them kick ass fake ID’s and they had gone out to Jungle with Stiles recent revelation about being gay.

He told his dad and Scott and they were happy for him Scott even kissed him to make sure he felt attracted to other guys.

He very much did like it but it felt way to wrong with Scott cause the dudes like his brother.

“Oh my god, kiss me now” Cora shouts in his ears her cheeks flushing pink and her eyes blaze gold.

That was new over the past week all the Hales had gotten used to showing Stiles who they really are it was like second nature for the pack to do it now.

“What? No, why?” Stiles asked panicked.

“That cute guy over there is Brett he dumped me a month ago and he saw me like ten minutes ago and tries to get back with me I said I had a boyfriend” Cora tells him growling a little but the music was so loud only Stiles could hear it cause they were that close.

“Can’t he hear everything your saying?” Stiles questions.

“No its way to loud in here” Cora explains and grabs his face smashing their lips together.

It was objectively a great kiss with lots of tongue he swears he hears another growl from Cora but when he looks up its not Cora but Brett.

He’s standing over them his eyes are a bright gold and he shoves Stiles off Cora.

His claws go really deep in Stiles already sore arm and he can’t help but curse his life fucking werewolves.

Cora sort of slap punches Brett and grabs Stiles good arm and pulls him out of the club.

She calls Derek to come get them and then proceeds to fuss over him the entire time it takes Derek to get their.

“I’m fine” Stiles smirks and Derek arrives a couple minutes later, god he can’t wait till he’s sixteen in two days so he can drive.

“Have you two been kissing?” Is the first thing Derek asks and he looks pissed.

“No” Is Stiles knee jerk answer but of course Derek’s a freaking werewolf with a built in lie detector so of course he knows Stiles is a lying little human.

“I saw my ex boyfriend and told Stiles to kiss me that’s how he got hurt he needs stitches” Cora speaks up.

Derek sniffs and his eyes fill with bright blue light and his eyes lock on to Stiles “You okay?” He asks.

Stiles just nods lost in the deep electric blue of Derek’s wolf eyes.

They are seriously beautiful! Like seriously the most beautiful eyes Stiles has ever in all his almost sixteen years seen. That includes curly fries and chocolate milkshakes.

“Why are your eyes blue when the rest of them are gold?” Stiles asks Derek.

Derek looks at him like he’s gone mentally crazy “My eyes are gold” Derek tells him flashing the blue again as if to prove his point.

“No their blue” Stiles argues.

“Stiles honey their gold just like mine and Laura’s did you hit your head too?” She asks and at the reminder that Stiles is hurt Derek floors it heading for the Hale house in the preserve.

“No, It’s just their bright blue! A beautiful bright blue” Stiles tells them again and he tells Talia too when he gets to the house.

Talia looks smug but Sam looks angry turning to Cora and shouting “Has he been drinking?” Sam asks her very loudly.

“No dad, we danced for a bit but that’s it” Cora smirks.

“Well why is he seeing things?” Sam asks concerned.

“Cause to him they are blue” Talia answers cryptically.

“What?” Everyone asks her at the same time.

“You’ll all find out very soon” She smirks and makes her way up the big oak staircase to go to her bedroom.

“Stiles you can sleep in your room I’ll phone John let him know your staying” Sam tells him with a small smile.

“Okay” Stiles tells him making his way up the stairs and heading for the guest room (His room) 

He couldn’t sleep that night all he saw was blue what the hell did Talia mean we will see very soon.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next time Stiles kissed an Hale it was also the last time he would ever do so.

It was his birthday and Talia and Sam always gave the best presents they were both rich both coming from old money and they had gotten him fifty driving lessons with the best instructor in Beacon Hills and they weren’t just normal lessons but stunt driving lessons too.

The instructor taught him how to navigate the roughest of obstacles.

He spent all morning with his father at the DMV getting his licence.

He kinda expected his dad to give him his mothers old Jeep but when he went in the garage this morning it was gone.

The Hales were throwing a small gathering for him for his birthday it was only Stiles and Scott and the Hales.

Scott however had to pull out because he got some bug called the which caused him to vomit a lot and it sucked.

When he looks back on it though it might actually be good that Scotty skipped this party.

When his dad dropped him off and left with his sincerest apologies but the newly elected Sheriff had to be at the station constantly and it sucked.

So far his birthday sucks he had pancakes for breakfast a three hour wait in the DMV and a sick best friend.

The front of the Hale house was quiet and he could hear the sounds of Laura and Cora giggling in the back so he made his way round instead of just walking all the way through the house.

He’s tackled to the floor by Cora and Laura all hugging him and wishing him a happy birthday.

“Get off me failwolves” Stiles shouts trying to get out of their very tight embrace.

Derek growls again! But this time he doesn’t sound like he’s teasing he sounds like he’s pissed off.

“Derek” Talia says to him Stiles thinks she’s going to warn him off but she does the opposite “Go look into his eyes” She tells him smirking like the all knowing Alpha she usually is.

Derek looks puzzled as does everyone else in the pack accept for Peter.

“Could they really be? Dear sister?” Peter asks in his asshole manner.

“I believe they could be dear brother”Talia smirks.

“Is this?” Sam asks and Talia nods and kisses him without letting him say much more.

Laura and Cora get up off him worried and curious all in one.

Derek strolls forward hesitantly and stops in front of Stiles.

“Sup?” Stiles smirks awkwardly and he can’t look away from those bright blue eyes.

“What do you see honey” Talia asks.

“His eyes are blue? But that makes no sense they were brown yesterday” Derek tells her not able to look away from Stiles eyes either.

“What’s he talking about?” Laura asks Talia confused as Stiles is.

“What do you feel Derek honey?” Talia asks him smirking.

“Like he’s mine” Derek growls laying a protective hand on Stiles hip.

“Back up, Lassie bad dog” Stiles tells him smirking and surprisingly Derek smirks back.

“That mate thing is rare, and their aren’t many couples that experience that may 1000 in every billion couples how very great indeed” Peter speaks up but Stiles is suddenly attacked by a very wet and a very mouth.

Derek tastes like sunshine and rainbows and he’s better than Stiles has ever dreamed.

Not that he’s had that many dreams about Derek because he’s seriously not even that sexy with his skinny frame well on its way to muscle and those eyes both his human green and bright blue electric werewolf eyes.

Who would even find that attractive? He can’t think because DEREK ACTUALLY PUT HIS HAND DOWN STILES SHORTS.

“Your mothers right their dude” Stiles hisses pulling away making Derek growl.

“Stiles shut up and kiss me” Derek growls trying to kiss him again.

“No, you don’t even like me” Stiles hisses taking several large steps back.

“Of course I like you why do you think I have to tell mom to keep you away from the house on full moons? Because I have anger issues? No because your my anchor and if your near I don’t think I would be able to stop myself from ravishing you right there and then full moons make me horny” Derek tells him and Stiles can’t help but go bright red when he looks at Talia who’s like ten feet away.

“Well if you wanna date me then prove it” Stiles smirks.

“How?” Derek asks and he looks like he would be willing do anything to have Stiles.

“Be nice to me instead of always growling” Stiles tells him holding up his hand to stop the werewolf advancing.

“Done” Derek smirks.

“I don’t put out until the seventeenth date” Stiles tells him its not true but he’s sticking to it.

“I can wait, we have all the time in the world” Derek smirks.

“Oh please, Stiles you’ve been pining after him for eight years you have a bunch of pictures in a scrap book of you’s together you’ll be putting out before the first date ends” Laura is laughing at him hysterically while Stiles turns lobster red.

“If you love me you’ll go punch her” Stiles tells Derek and he’s surprised when Derek’s shifting and tackling his sister they play fight nipping at each other and Stiles can’t help but look back on his life and smile.

He’s apart of the weirdest family on the planet and he can’t help but love every single one of them.

Especially Derek fucking Hale.

He might be infuriating and Stiles still kinda hates him some times but he wouldn’t change him for the world.

He’s the love of his life and according to Talia their destined.

He really wants to say and they live happily ever after but he;s sixteen and lives in the supernatural hotspot of Beacon Hills he doesn’t know what the hells around the corner.

But he does know that he will be able to drive round that corner because the Hales took his mothers old Jeep and got it fixed up.

Sometimes family can be fun.


End file.
